


Figuring Things Out

by F_Hargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Agender Number Five | The Boy, Bullying, Feminine Number Five | The Boy, Five has to be a normal thirteen year old, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, LGBT, Multi, Non-binary Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy has Anxiety, Number Five | The Boy has Generalized Anxiety, Number Five | The Boy has PTSD, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, School, Transgender Number Five | The Boy, friends - Freeform, fuck gender roles, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Hargreeves/pseuds/F_Hargreeves
Summary: Five felt his heartbeat racing out of anxiousness and anger both at what he just heard. He should’ve seen this coming, given society right now sees him has an actual thirteen year old, but he didn’t think of much other then the apocalypse since he got back. Even after they stopped said apocalypse, that’s all his mind would allow him to think of. You never know when the world may end. Unfortunately, he didn’t think of the ‘consequences’ of being physically thirteen until today.“Five?” Five was forced back into reality has his sister, Allison, shook him softly. “Did you hear me?”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 233





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> TW/ LGBT slurs, cursing, possibly a little violence.

Five felt his heartbeat racing out of anxiousness and anger both at what he just heard. He should’ve seen this coming, given society right now sees him has an actual thirteen year old, but he didn’t think of much other then the apocalypse since he got back. Even after they stopped said apocalypse, that’s all his mind would allow him to think of. You never know when the world may end. Unfortunately, he didn’t think of the ‘consequences’ of being physically thirteen until today. 

“Five?” Five was forced back into reality has his sister, Allison, shook him softly. “Did you hear me?” Yes, he heard her, loud and clear. They were gonna force him to go somewhere he did not wanna go. They were gonna forcing him to be around more people. He can hardly bare being around his siblings for a limited amount of time, he doesn’t think he can handle any more people around, especially snobby teenagers. To be fair though, if they didn’t make him go to school, they would all go to jail given they are considered in society Five’s legal guardians. 

And Five would be place in a foster care system most likely, with even more kids! 

“Yeah, I heard you” Five replied has he took a sip of his coffee. “When will I be going to school?” 

“Next week” Vanya answered this time. “Though, you will be going to school tomorrow to see the principal, and take a tour.” Five just stared at his siblings for a bit, not knowing what to say. He wanted to protest and argue so badly, saying he’s mentally a grown ass adult, but he knew how society sees him at the moment. He knows what his siblings will say. 

“Oh, we need go shopping for the little guy then” Klaus added with a smile on his face. “Cause we definitely cannot have him roaming around campus with that uniform, and nothing else.” One of the very few times, Klaus actually had a point and made some sense. People would probably think Five doesn’t have any other clothes but the uniform, which could make Five some sort of target for bullying in one way or another. Of course, Five could take care of any bully, but they didn’t want him expelled on the first day. “Oh, let’s have a shopping spree for the little champ!” 

“Huh, that’s actually a good idea, Klaus” Luther replied. “That settles it, Five you’re gonna go shopping.” 

Five’s eyes widened. Do they not care about his own opinion of going shopping? Five opened his mouth to protest only to have Diego raise a finger. “Don’t even argue about this, Five. This is happening wether you like it or not” he replied. 

Five sighed in both aggravation and defeat. “Fine, but can I pick out my own clothes?” Five questioned, with a brow rose. His family was known to control each other’s look, and Five was not having night that.

“Fine” Allison replied. “But don’t pick anything to inappropriate.” 

______

Once the Hargreeves siblings were at the mall, the pretty much left Five to do his own thing. He had to promise he wouldn’t get in any fights while shopping, nor would he choose clothing that was inappropriate. Five found himself searching in the boy’s isle first, looking at each piece of clothing. 

None of which seemed to catch his interest or was his style. He soon found himself entering the mainly girl shops and isles. Five walked and roamed the isles, feeling as if someone was watching him. He could feel whoever’s eyes glued to his back. Every once in a while he’d glance over his shoulder but no one was there. Maybe it was paranoia, cause, to be fair, he had severe trust issues. Five shook the feeling of being watched before finally picking out some clothes. 

Five ended up picking out skirts, which he didn’t notice nor did he care at the moment. He also picked out mostly girl clothes, and very few boys. After he payed for his clothes and shoes, he started roaming the mail, trying to find at least one of his siblings. If he was allowed to, he would teleport right to his siblings, but he was also told not teleportation in public. Five found himself getting lost and going in circles. 

The feelings of someone watching him got worse. Five tried to push the thought and feelings has he walked into another store. It was more of a earring shop, and thought maybe one of his sisters or Klaus was by any chance in here. Unfortunately, when he asked the cashier, she said she hasn’t seen them. He thanked her for the information before heading towards the exit, only to stop. He looked at all the shine earrings, tilting his head. They looked interesting. Five glanced over his shoulders to watch a little girl getting her ears pierced. She seemed so happy. He caught a few glances of her earrings. Sparkly. 

Five found himself staring a little longer then he meant to and immediately walked out. He should just sit down on a bench and wait for them, otherwise he’ll be going in circles forever. He found a bench around the corner to sit down. He placed his bag on the ground in front of him, looking at the clothing. 

It was at this moment Five realized his clothes were mostly feminine. This was why people were staring at him. Five wasn’t one to gender clothing, so he doesn’t usually recognize this type of stuff. A skirts a skirt, everyone can wear them. A shirt is a shirt. Anyone can wear it. Pink is just a color, the same goes for blue, yet society decided that everything needed a gender. Even in-animated objects. 

Five didn’t consider himself feminine, didn’t consider himself masculine either. He just wore what made him comfortable, no matter what society thought. If society has a problem with it, then fuck them! They just need grow up. Five wasn’t gonna lie, he was happy with his clothing choices. He smiled at himself has pushed the bag behind his legs. 

After a few minutes, the being watch feeling came back, and this time Five knew he wasn’t being paranoid. Five heart footsteps, had to be teenage footsteps, coming towards him. His body froze has a teenage boy, probably thirteen himself, stood in front of him. “Hey look what I got here” the boy randomly started, a smirk appearing on his face. Five stood up, his and the kids face only inches from each other (the boy was a tad bit taller then Five, which wasn’t surprising.) “A f*g!” He spat out, intentionally spitting on Five while saying that. 

Five angrily wiped the spit off his face. Before the boy could respond, The teenager wondered over to Five’s bag, teaching for it. Before he could grab it, Five ran in front of him. This was why he had the strange feeling of being watched. Someone was watching him, and can see it’s a discriminatory asshole. “Why don’t you mind your own business, bitch?” Five replied has he rubbed his arm on his pants, wiping off any and all spit on it. He was gonna need some hand sanitizer or something to get the germs off. The boy didn’t like being called a bitch, which was justifiable. 

“what did you just call me?” The boy rose a brow, sudden anger hinted in his voice. 

Five smirked at this reaction. “A.Bit.ch” Five repeated himself, his smirk growing wide. He knows what his siblings said. No picking fights, but this kid started it by calling him a f*g. Five noticed the boy’s hands (that where down by his side) clench into two fists. Did this teenager wanna fight? Oh, Five will get it a fight. 

“No one ever calls me a bitch” the kid replied, his fists rose in the air. “You’re gonna lay for that.” And with that, he threw a punch at Five, only to have him duck it, he then kicked the kid off his feet, making him land on his back. He put his foot roughing on the teenager’s stomach, kneeling slightly. 

“You are very lucky I don’t-“ 

“Five!?” Five’s head Immediately shot up to see his siblings running towards him. Shit. “What are you doing? Get off him!” Five did has told, allowing the boy to get up. The teenager smirked at Five before leaving. Five rubbing his elbow, looking to the ground. 

“What the hell did we tell you, Five?!” Luther questioned, his anger evident. “No picking fights w-“ 

“With anyone, I know” Five replied in slight aggravation. “I just...he...” Five slowly grabbed his bag from out under the bench, ending up putting it behind his back. “You know, I apologize, and it won’t happen again.” Five could see the disbelief on their face when they heard Five genuinely apologize, but also the “not believing” look. He knew they did. Believe him when he said it won’t happen again. Hell, he doesn’t even believe that. He was Five Hargreeves, and he always found himself getting into fights. 

“It better not”Luther said, calming down. He put a hand on Five’s shoulder gently. “You ready to go?” Five just nodded before they left the mall.


	2. The First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is given a tour and it’s his/their first day of school, and they already have a enemy.

The next day was the day of the tour. Five wasn’t looking forward to it, but he didn’t exactly have a choice. Five checked himself out in the mirror, making sure he looked decent, at least. The kid wore blank, blue-colored, button shirt with a black pants. He turned himself around repeatedly to check himself in the back (looking as if he was a puppy chasing its own tail in the process.) After he was for sure decent, wiping any dust on the shirt off, he walked out the his bedroom door to be met with Diego waiting for him. 

Allison was originally gonna take Five to the school, given she was the calmest and most in control with her powers, but she had to fly down to LA. She promised to be there for Five’s first day of school. Diego was Five’s second choice, which was surprising. Five examined his younger-taller brother, surprised to see Diego in a suit and tie when usually he’s wearing spandex. “You ready?” Diego leaned off of the wall he’s been leaning on the whole time, putting his phone in his pocket. Five just nodded before Diego lead him to the car. The siblings were surprised how willingly Five was about this whole situation. 

The drive to the school was pretty silent. That was when they got two minutes away from the school. “Now...” Diego started has he drove into the parking lot, looking for a good parking space. “Five...You cannot go into this school and instantly start threatening people, you know that right? Don’t pick any fights, and don’t u-“ 

“Use my powers, I know” Five mumbled his hands crossed his chest. He’s heard those rules to many times to his liking. He understand why they are reminding him, and why they say those rules specifically for him, but that doesn’t mean he likes them, especially when they are repeated. He may be an old man, but he has a memory of an elephant. “I don’t see why you all worry so much about me picking fights.” 

“I’m pretty sure what went down yesterday is an example on why we worry about that” Diego reminded Five. Five wanted to tell Diego that this time he had a right to “pick” that fight. That this time he was in the right, but Five decided against it has Diego larked his car and the two got out. 

When they walked closer to the front door, a grown man was standing in front of the door with a friendly smile. “Hello” the man greeted. “You must be Five. My name is principal Davis, nice to meet you.” Five stared at the hand for a few seconds, not know what exactly to do. Diego gently elbowed Five making the kid glare at his brother before taking a hold of the stranger’s hands, shaking it. “And you must be one of Five’s legal guardians? It’s nice to meet you as well” 

Diego nodded with a sweet, wife smile, something that was somewhat rare to see in Diego. “The name’s Diego, sir” Diego’s tone sounded a lot more friendly then usual. “Nice to meet you too.” The principal smiles before getting out of the way to allow the two in. 

“You came at the right time, Five” Davis lead them into his office, closing the door behind them. “Everyone is new to each other this year. Please, sit.” Five and Diego quietly sat down next to each other has Davis made his way behind the desk to sit down in front. He started explaining the school’s grading system and some of the field trips they usually went on throughout the school year. Five stayed quiet has Diego responded when given a chance. If Rive was being honest, he wasn’t paying a bit of attention at all. He just stared out the window behind the principal. 

The only thing that pulled him back to reality was the sound of actual teenagers, having conversations and giggling. Five looked behind to see out the open door. There was three children, two boys and a girl. “That’s them now” Davis Gaines Five’s attention after rambling on, warning a confused look on the “teen’s” face. “I decided that it would be great if Five met a few students and be given a tour by said students.” 

five felt dread and, to his surprise, anxiety. Anxiety was a feeling he hasn’t felt for a long time, so the feeling kinda hit like a brick to the face...or a bus. Davis lead Diego and Five towards the three kids, giving Five a chance to see their faces. “Five, I’d like you to meet Juliette..” The man hand gesture towards a brunette who was wearing a blue dress and shoes. “Hunter..” he then gesture towards a blond, who shyly and awkwardly waved at this newcomer (Five.) “and Travis.” The man soon gestured towards a familiar brown haired boy, who had caught Five’s eye from the start. Him. He was the bitch from the store. 

The boy eyed Five, obviously recognizing who this was. “Now, Five, they will be given you the tour to the school” Davis explained. “And me and your guardian will be in the office, signing paper work, and all that good stuff.” Davis left Togo to his office, telling Diego to come in when he’s ready. 

Diego crouch down to Five’s ear, whispering “Be good. No fights, no teleporting. Got it?” Five sighed with an eye roll be fire nodding in response. Diego smiles at his brother before getting up and going back to the office. Five watched his brother walk away until his brother closed the door of the principal office. Five then regained his attention towards the three teenagers, raising a brow, wondering when the tour was gonna start. Fortunately, after a few seconds of him and others staring at each other, the tour started. 

At the moment, it only seemed like Travis was giving the tour. Juliette was or seemed self absorbed, but Five didn’t mind. When they only roamed the hall ways and not checking out the class rooms and other rooms, it would be dead silent if it wasn’t for Juliette. The four entered the cafeteria. “This is the cafeteria!” Travis explained. “The food here...is okay for school food, I guess you could say.” Five just nodded, like he’s been doing for the last ten minutes. Five didn’t wanna socialize with any of these kids in fear he’ll mess up. He’ll curse Travis or it something, anything to already give him the reputation of the “bad kid”, and also have Diego and the rest of his siblings mad and upset about him. He never thought he cared about what others thought about him until now. Hell, never had to worry about it up until now. 

The end of the tour ended with the science room, and also considered the science lab. Five was allowed to walk around and check out the equipment, posters, textbooks, etcetera inside. Five honestly found most of the shit inside interesting, which was surprising. Travis kept his eye on Five, sometimes ended up glaring at him. Five could feel and sense the glare, and sometimes he shot a glare back. That was already one person on his list. “Hey I have a question for Five” Travis said, after staying silence for five whole seconds! “Who named you after a number? Your mommy?” It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was trying to tease Five, but the “kid” stayed quiet. “Hey! Do you talk, or did the cat got your tongue.” 

“Travis!” Juliette yelled, impulsively slapping Travis on the arm. “Stop being rude!” 

“Come on! Davis said we could ask questions” Travis tried to defend himself, not making a great case. 

“Yeah, but not questions that were intended to be rude or mean!” Hunter replied, finally speaking up after the 30 minute tour. Five stayed quiet, examining his surroundings in front of him, ignoring what was going on in the room. “Hey..” Hunter said nervously, grabbing Five’s attention. “You’re gonna have to say something.” 

Five sighed and looked at Travis for a second or two before saying anything. “My dad actually gave me the name” Five explained. “He didn’t see the usefulness of giving children real names, so he gave us number names. “ Travis just scoffed as the others took in the interesting information. 

_____

Five and Diego’s ride home was unusually quiet, and Five looked unusually unhappy and as if he had a lot of emotions he was hiding. Diego noticed this as Five was looking out the window. “So...how was the tour?” Diego broke the silence in the car has he turned into the drive thru of a restaurant. Five ignored the question, still staring at the window. “Okay, what’s wrong? Are you mad? Cause you have every right to be, okay? You are 58 in a 13 year old body. You have to go to school after all you’ve been through, you can be mad, but you have to understand that we are doing this for you. To make sure you’re not taking away from us, this time by force. It hasn’t been that long since you came back from a post-apocalyptic world, and we don’t wanna lose you. We are making sure you don’t end up alone in the foster care system or something, we-“ 

“I know”Five interrupted, finally making some sort of eye contact with his brother. “I know you’re doing what’s best for me, and that you all care, I’m not mad. Well, not anymore.” 

“Then what are you feeling?” Diego questioned. “Did someone say something? What happened on the tour?” 

“Nothing”Five replied. “Trust me, it’s nothing.” 

Diego knew Five wasn’t good at sharing and showing his emotions, but he at least thought a Five would start opening up just a tad. Diego sighed has he got closer and closer to the drive thru machine to take the order. “Okay, I won’t make you tell me, but please, if you need to talk to me or any of our siblings, please do so”Diego said in a begging tone. Five just nodded in response, pulling of a smile that could’ve been fake or real, Diego couldn’t tell. 

______

The next day was the day Five was sure he was gonna dread. It was his first day of school completely, and he already had an “enemy.” This time, the driver was Allison. Five offered just to teleport there, but that offer was immediately denied given two things. One, he could teleport somewhere besides school, and two, he could be seen by other students and staff members. They could take the chance of exposing Five not being “normal.” 

Allison and Five was I’m the car rider line, waiting to get where Five can easily go inside the school. While waiting in line, Allison looked over Five. “Now, Five, remember d-“ 

“Don’t cause any fights, don’t curse, no violence whatsoever, and no teleportation in less absolutely needed. I know, Allison” Five repeated what he was told for the last few days, sounded and was annoyed. 

“Good, and also remember that if you need to talk to us, please do so. We are here for you, we are your siblings, we care about you despite what you may think”Allison reminded him. Diego told her what happened, saying he could tell Five was holding in a bunch of emotions. Allison knee this was unhealthy for anyone, and she wanted to make sure Five absolutely knew he could trust them and talk to them. All Five did was nod in response. “Okay..” Allison soon pulled up to where Five was able to just a walk a few steps to enter the building. “Have a good day.” 

Five smiled weakly before making his way out with his backpack over his shoulders. He made his way inside the school, and the feeling of doom came back. His anxiety became heightened. Five covered his face with his hands has he made his way to his first period, also known has home room. He made his way inside, taking a look around, seeing the chalk bored. On it was the date, the agenda in the class for today, presumably the teacher’s name, and the direction of finding a seat, any seat. 

Five made his way to the seat in front, making sure he is able to see. Five kept his head down until class started. He already saw Juliette and Hunter, both who were sitting close to him. He prayed internally that Travis wasn’t gonna show you it that he wasn’t in this class whatsoever. The bell rung meaning class was starting. The teacher walked inside with a bright smile on his face has he stopped in front of the class. “Good morning, class” The teacher greeted. “Some of you may or may not know, but my name is Mister Garcia. I will be your home room teacher, and I am hoping we have a good first day and a great year. Now, as I’m looking through at all the wonderful, probably tired faces I see some old and new faces.” Five didn’t know who the fuck this teacher was, but the positive attitude was both annoying yet comforting. “For those who do not know me and my expectations, the only expectations I have for you is that you respect one another and that you return any due work in on their due date, if you cannot finish the work on that due date please tell me and we can work something out. I am, as you can probably tell, positive, I hope that positivity spreads throughout this classroom. Now, let’s talk about today.” 

The teacher started on explain the agenda that was on the board when a boy walked in. Everyone’s attention, even Five’s, was at this boy that walked in late. “Hey, your late” the teacher pointed out the obvious has the kid picked his seat. It didn’t take long for Five to recognize the boy. Fuck. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, sir. I was helping setting up for the first week of school assembly” Travis replies, sounding so innocent. Five thought he could throw up. He could see through that lie and excuse. 

“That’s okay, first day of school and all absences and tardy on the first week are not counted, so it’s okay” Garcia then gained his attention back to the board. “Anyway...” The teacher went in explaining the agenda. The only thing at the moment was an “introducing yourself” game. This is a game where the teacher picks a student one at a time to get up in front of the class and say two things about themselves. “Travis, why don’t you start” Garcia suggested. Everyone’s eyes were glued on the boy who got up from his desk. 

“Hello, my name is Travis Smith” Travis introduced. “My two things would have to be I’m on the school’s football team and that I’m a pro at video gaming.” Garcia giggles and smiled has he thanked Travis for sharing. The teacher then examined the room for his next “victim.” He then eyed Five, who noticed the unwanted eye contact instantly. Five shook his head slowly, but Garcia nodded (pretty much saying “you can do this!”) Five sighed has he stood up, earning some eyes looking at him, including Travis. 

“Hello, my name’s...” Five didn’t know if he actually wanted to say his name out loud. He wasn’t ashamed of it by no means (oh, he didn’t think he was), but with his Travis reacted, it was safe to say his name was begging to get him tease. “F...Five.” The kid could hear a few giggles come from the class. He tried to ignore all the eyes and giggles, taking a breath. “My two things are...I’m new to this school completely and I have six siblings.” Garcia smiled as he thanked Five for speaking. Five sat back down, already feeling Travis’ pair of eyes stair at his back. Five couldn’t wait til this day was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m already going to say, Five’s pronouns will change sometime throughout the story. Also, Five is out of character with how he acts and his mindset. Like, his character in the tv show doesn’t seem to be the one to give a damn how someone let alone someone mentally younger then him thinks of him, but this Five doesn’t. But it’s a fanfic so sue me.(don’t actually, please, THATS joke.;D)   
> Anyway, I will say updates will be slow cause I started school three days ago and I have other writing both on here and on other apps/websites so yeah.   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you in the next!   
> Bye!<3


	4. Copying Leads to Friendships?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Five have a little talk about school. Five allows someone to copy off his quiz.

The rest of the day was pretty boring, and Five swore he was about to fall asleep. He stood outside waiting for his ride to arrive, his books in hand. The teen held the books close against his chest protectively. Unfortunately the grip wasn’t that strong when a someone bumped into his shoulder roughly, causing him to almost trip and his books and papers to fall to the ground. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I hit you?” A mocking, familiar voice questioned, causing Five to glare in front of him. In front of him was Travis a door away with presumably his friends. Travis and his “goons” walked away with a smirk. Oh, Five would of flipped the lil bastard off, or much, much worst but he could see his sibling’s vehicle not that far away.

Five crouched to the ground, picking up the materials that fell. “Need help?” A familiar, less mocking voice asked. Five glanced up to see Hunter, one of the two boys from the tour. Before Five could respond, Hunter already started to help. “Sorry about my brother, he’s not exactly...the nicest.” His brother? Travis and Hunter didn’t even look alike. 

“He’s your brother?” Five questioned has the two picked up. “You two don’t look alike, nor do you act alike.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot” Hunter giggled. “Honestly, even I ask my parents if I was adopted o somethin. Anyway..” Hunter and Five got back up into a standing position, Hunter handing Five some of his papers and books. “Here ya go.” 

“Hey Dweeb!” Hunter cringed as he heard that being yelled. “Come on, already! I don’t got all day!” Hunter sighed in aggravation has he gave Five any of the rest of his materials in hand. 

“Thank you” Five smiled weakly before having his materials back in his protective hold. “Guessing your brother is talking to you.” 

“Yeah” Hunter giggles weakly, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. “Yeah, Um...i have to go, but see you tomorrow?” Five nodded softly before the kid walked along. It was long for his ride to appear in front of him.

“Hey, Five!” Diego called from the passenger’s side window, which was open. “Hop on in! I’m gonna be your driver for today!” Five rolled his eyes before making his way inside. 

_____

The two decided to eat some dinner inside a restaurant, given the rest of their siblings are off doing their own things, dinner included. Five stayed silent for the most part, poking at his food. In all honesty, he wasn’t all that hungry. “So, how was school today?” Diego questioned has he took another bite out of his stake. He wasn’t use to Five being so quiet. This rose levels of concern. “Five?” Five rose his head up from his plate, humming in response. “I asked how was school going?” 

“Ohhhh, it went okay, I guess” Five replied, slightly lying. Diego squinted at his brother, trying to choose wether to believe him or not. “What?!” Five snapped once he noticed the squint. 

“Nothing, nothing, just..” Diego thought for a second, making sure he was phrasing whatever he was gonna say correctly. “..Did one of those brats say something you?” Diego didn’t like to call teenagers brats whatsoever, given that was a word him, Five and their siblings heard a lot from their father when he was referring to any of them. Diego didn’t wanna have to use the word, but if one of those kids said something to their older-smaller brother, he’ll call them whatever he sees fit. 

Five processed the question before responding. Should he tell the truth about Travis? He doesn’t wanna come off has overreacting. Diego would never understand. Besides, it was just the first day of school, who knows, maybe tomorrow won’t be such a pain. “No” Five simply answered, a slight smile forming on his face. Diego squinted once more before letting it go. 

Five wanted to tell Diego, really bad, but he didn’t know where to start. He didn’t wanna seem over dramatic. Besides, Five is 58 years old, despite what society’s eyes see. He could take care of this “problem” by himself. 

“Oh, Five” Diego just remembered something. “If you have anymore clothes you need to try on, Allison wants you to do that once we get home.” Five smiled somewhat brighter. He never knew how enjoyable trying out clothes was. Maybe because he’s been wearing his same thirteen year old uniform since he got back. 

______

Five looked at himself in the mirror has he tried on his second to last skirt. His siblings didn’t question all the feminine choices of clothing their brother decided to make. They got use to Klaus wearing and doing certain things that was considered feminine quick, so they got use to Five quickly as well. Five twirled around in front of his mirror, smiled slightly at himself when he stopped. He obviously loved the choices he made. 

Suddenly it hit him in the face like a brick. He most likely won’t be able to wear most of these out of the academy. After seeing how Travis acted at the store, he knew it would cause even more conflict. Five sighed in both aggravation and upset. Five made his way to his bed and flops on his bed. A soft knock was soon placed on Five’s door, gaining the “teens” attention. “Five?” A soft, soothing voice said behind the door. “Can I come in?” 

“Uh, sure, Vanya!” Five replied, getting into a sitting position. Opening the door revealed Vanya, who peaked in before opening the door completely, only to close it again once inside. Five smiled weakly at his sister, patting a spot beside her to sit. Vanya gave him smile before sitting beside Five. 

Vanya examined Five, noticing how comfortable her brother looked on that skirt. “Five, you look...fabulous” Vanya was absolutely stunned at how Five looked, if she was being honest. She was also surprised of how comfortable her brother looked. Five couldn’t help but blush. 

“T...Thank you” Five blushed has he looked at his feet. The room became awkward and silent for a few seconds. 

“So, how was your first day of school?” Vanya asked. That was like the question of the day, cause everyone he’s passed asked him that. Five just shrugged, honestly not wanting to talk about it. “Five, did someone bump into your shoulder accidentally or on purpose?” This question caught Five off guard. He wasn’t think about said question to make up a lie. 

“Purposely” Five replied, not noticing what the question was and the fact he told her the truth. 

“I knew it” Vanya whispered. “Wait-Why did the boy hit your shoulder?” Five’s eyes widened has he now noticed what she was asking. She was asking about Travis. How? How did she know about Travis? How did she know about any kid bumping into him. 

“I...I don’t know” Five answered, honestly. He really didn’t know. Didn’t understand why Travis acted the way he was towards Five. “Didn’t see me, I guess.” 

“You just said it was purposefully” Vanya rose a brow, confusion hinted in both her voice and face. Five’s eyes widened even more. Did he say that? How? Is she a witch? He should’ve known she was a witch this whole time. 

“When...When did I ever say that?” Five asked, also confused. 

“I asked you a question when you were off guard knowing you wouldn’t tell me if you weren’t” Vanya explained. Five looked back down at the floor, hands fidgeting. “Has the boy done anything to you other then bump into you?” Yes, he has. Called Five derogatory slur, probably would’ve neatened him up in the mall if he didn’t act quick, made fun of Fives name and made the whole tour miserable, he’s already done a bit. 

“No” Vanya could see right through that lie. Her brother might be able to fool their other siblings, or might get passed that response with their siblings, but she was different. Five could tell by her facial expression that she saw through his one word lie. 

“Five...I know that’s not true” Vanya replied.”look, I know you have a hard time expressing emotions, have a hard time talking about them, I get that. You’ve been alone for 42 years and come back, jumping right into action to save the world. You haven’t had much time to even think about your feelings, not even for a second. But Five, you’re not alone now and the apocalypse is over. I know it’s hard, but let yourself feel and be human for a few minutes, at least. Let yourself rant and vent to us when need be. If something, or someone, is bothering you, tell us, okay?” 

Five only nodded, not expecting that sort of response. “Now, please tell me what this kid did” Vanya calmed down has she took her brother’s small hand. 

“It’s just...the first day of school wasn’t the first time I saw this kid” Five started, his voice already shaking. Yes, nine of what Travis did was bad, bad. It’s not like he got the chance to beat someone up, but talking about anything dealing with sad emotions made Five’s voice shake. Was he really about to tell his sister? “We met at the mall, when I was waiting for you guys..he was the kid I was about to beat.” Vanya’s eyes widened, and Five thought she wasn’t gonna believe him. “I-I know what you’re thinking. I shouldn’t of almost beat him whatsoever, but If I didn’t, there is no doubt in my mind that he would’ve beaten me if I didn’t.” 

Five glanced up at his sister for a moment. Vanya gave the “go on” signal, and Five took a deep breath. “He was stalking me when I was picking out clothes, and when I was alone out of the stores, he found a perfect opportunity to strike, I guess. He called me a f...f...” Five was frustrated. Why could he not say the word? It wasn’t even a word to describe him. “....Anyway, i told him to mind his own business and things kinda escalated from there real quickly.” Vanya proceeded this information before laying a hand on Five’s shoulder, making the 13-58 year old man jump. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Vanya asked. “We could’ve helped you.” 

“Vanya, I’m 58 despite what this body says, I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself” Five giggles weakly. “And...besides. I didn’t think you all would believe me, and the reason for almost beating the shit out of that kid wasn’t a good reason.” 

“Five...” Vanya sighed. Maybe they should’ve been more clear with their rules. “When we say not to pick a fight with someone, we mean don’t just hit and beat someone out of nowhere. You knew that if you didn’t act fast, he would hurt you. I think that’s a good enough reason to almost start a fight.” Vanya rubber her brother’s soft cheeks with her thumb. Five has gotten better with physical contact since he got back, which is great. 

“V...Vanya, do you think my name is...weird?” Five questioned, his eyes wondering around the room. 

“What? No. Why would I think that?” Vanya answered, surprised by the question. “Did that bitch say something?” Five looked down at the ground once more only to nod. “Oh, Five. No name is wired, okay? Your name is unique, most to al people in the world don’t have your name. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t listen to the bastard okay? He doesn’t know what he’s talking ‘bout.” Five nodded has a yawn escaped his lips, cause Vanya to giggle slightly. “It’s time for bed. Maybe tomorrow will be a great day, who knows.” Vanya got up from her current sitting spot, placing a soft kiss on her brother’s forehead. “Get some goodnight sleep, sweet dreams.” Vanya was about to walk out the door when Five called for her. 

“Wait, Vanya! How did you know about the boy bumping into me, at all?” Five asked the question that was on his mind for a few minutes now. 

“Diego told me”Vanya smiled before closing the door behind her. 

_____

The next day of school, Vanya decided to drive Five. She kept on reassuring Five that today was gonna be a great day, and Five didn’t believe it, but loved that she was trying. She told Five that If he needed her to just text her, and she’ll text either immediately or a few minutes after. Five nodded has got out of the car heading inside for his second day of school.

Science class, also known has third period for Five, was probably the most interesting. It just sparked his interest, and he thought only math could do that. The teacher seemed to be one that liked to surprise her students, cause not even a full week in, and they were already learning, and taking pop quizzes. She ordered everyone to put their materials underneath their chair except a pencil or pen. 

Five started almost immediately after he was given the sheet, speeding through the quiz as if it was nothing. In less then five minutes, the boy was already done. On the board, it said “when done, read a book or lay your head down.” Since he didn’t have a readable book, Five decided to just lay his head down. 

A few minutes later, Five recognized Hunter (who was sitting right beside him) struggling. He made quiet confused noises, and was moving his head around a bit, which was another sign of confusion. Five looked back at the teacher (who’s name happened to be Mrs.Novak.) She was focused on whatever work she had on her computer and desk, which was the perfect opportunity. Five slowly and stealthily pushed his test to Hunter. He softly tapped the eraser half of his pencil on the desk, gaining Hunter’s attention. 

Hunter caught eye of the test, knowing what Five was allowing him to do. He started to get the answers, trying to do so quickly just in case the teacher looks up. 

_____

Lunch time came afterwards. A time to sit down with your peers, talk, eat, have a brain break, etcetera. Five knew no one from this school, and ended up sitting alone, which he was okay with. No, he didn’t like the thought of being alone, but technically he wasn’t. He was still around others. Five stared at his food Allison had made for him. He wasn’t the hungriest at the moment, so he zipped his lunch box back up, shoving it to the side, laying his head down. 

“Hey, m-May I sit there?” A familiar voice asked. Five rose his head up to see Hunter standing, pointing at a chair in front of Five. 

“Um, sure” Five replied to his surprise. Any of his family meme vets would’ve been surprised Five was allowing a child to sit with him anywhere. The only child he allowed was Claire, Allison’s daughter, that’s all. Hunter sat down with his tray of food, and slowly and awkwardly eating. 

“You not gonna eat?”Hunter pointed out, noticing Five’s lunch box pushed to the side. Five just shook his head. “So...oh! First off, I wanted to say thank you for that help on my he science quiz.” 

“No problem” Five shrugged. 

“Yeah, I’m not the best at science” Hunter claimed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Or, at least, not when it’s a surprise quiz or test.” 

Five and Hunter both giggled. “I get that” Five responded with a genuine smile. 

“Yeah, how did you know all those answers so quickly? If you don’t mind my asking” Hunter tilted his head as he took a bit out of his turkey sandwich. 

“I don’t know” Five shrugged. “Science is just not that hard for me, I guess.” 

“I could tell” Hunter replied. Silence took over their table has Hunter tried to think. “Five, I know this sounds weird since was just met, but Is there a possibility we could hang out sometime, preferably your place given my brother.” 

Five soon felt eyed stare at his back. He glanced over his shoulders to see Travis glancing at him. What a surprise. “Yeah, sure” Five replied. “Though, I’ll have to ask my brothers and sisters though.”

“Of course!” Hunter smiled, enthusiasm hinted in his voice. Five smiled has the two went on talking about regular teen boys stuff (which Five has to pretend he knew anything about what teen boys like.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just changed the tags a bit. I added a tag saying “Number Five | The Boy/ Original Character(s)”, can you guess what Original Character it is?   
> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Bye!<3


	5. Learning About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and Hunter is excited for their hang out. Five finds out Hunters “secret”, and Hunter explains to Five what it is.

Five and Vanya walked inside after grabbing something to eat, coming into a not so empty house. Well, it was more empty then usual. There wasn’t seven Hargreeve siblings, but there was more then Vanya saw when she left. Klaus, Diego, and Luther were in the kitchen. Klaus wore a bath towel around his waist and over his presumably wet, slowly drying hair. Diego just say at the table along with Luther, both trying to play a game of cards. 

“Hey! We’re back” Vanya broke the mostly quiet room with her soft, calm voice. Five stood beside her slowly taking his heavy backpack off his back, stretching. The three Hargreeves looked over their shoulders, stopping what they were doing, smiling. Ever since they stopped the apocalypse, every Hargreeve became kinder to one enough, and with that, they started to notice Vanya a lot more (and moved pat what she had done on accident in the past.) 

“Hey!” Diego replied moving his body fully to look at the two. “So, how was school today?” Five took a bit to response, teleporting to the other side of the room, only to make a pot of coffee. Actual good coffee, I might add. 

“It was okay” Five poured himself a cup, shrugging his shoulders. “Um, I have a question.” 

“Okay, and that is...?” Diego replied quickly, raising a brow. Five stared at his four siblings, not knowing how to ask. It wasn’t a big deal, no. All he was gonna ask was if he could have his new friend to come over. Though, he knows his brothers and sisters would make it into a much bigger deal then it was, which Five wanted to avoid (but he knew he couldn’t, otherwise the hang out wouldn’t happen.) 

“Let’s say...hypothetically...I made this friend, who wants to come over...” Five started, nervously, keeping his head down to avoid any contact at all. “...and I also want him to come over...sometime this weekend...c...could said friend come over? Hypothetically, of course.” 

Klaus was the first to react, and it was the reaction Five tried to avoid. “Oh, guys, do you know what’s happening?” Klaus asked after a tiny gasp. “Our old man Fivey, made himself a wittle fwiend.” Five swore he was gonna grab the knife that happened to be beside him and cut Klaus’ skin (possibly do more), but decided against it. “This is so adorable! Tell me, does this friend have a name?” 

Five clenched his teeth, giving a death glare towards his overdramatic brother. “H...Hunter” Five sighed has he faced his other siblings. They looked surprise, which Five understood. Five didn’t think he would make any friends, or like making any friends anyway, but Hunter was different. Good different. A different that Five could tolerate to be around. Definitely a change from his siblings.

Diego and Luther exchanged surprise looks at each other before facing Five once again. “Sure” Diego smiled brightly. “Your friend can come over, as long as his parents are okay with it.” 

Five seemed slightly surprised by this, but of course happy. The boy-man smiled softly. “Really? T...Thank you” Five smiled before grabbing his cup of coffee and backpack, teleporting to his room. 

“Wow, Five’s got a friend” Luther processed what he just said and heard. “Are we sure this is a real person? No offense to Five, but I just...wouldn’t of thought Five would get one so fast, given he’s...Five.” 

Diego gave Luther a playful punch on the arm. “Hey, that’s not cool” Diego replied, defending “old man” Five for once. “Besides, I think we all need to stop teasing a Five so hard. Behind his back and in front of his face. We have no idea what could be going on behind this school doors.” 

The siblings rose a brow at their spandex wearing brother, confused. “What?” Vanya sat down, taking a seat next to Diego. “You think he maybe getting bullied.” 

“That’s a possibility, yes” Diego answered, scratching his face. “Five, can fend for himself, I know, but he’s use to only doing so with his hands. He can’t do that anymore without facing the consequences of suspicious or expulsion. I understand that it’s just his first week of school, but seeing that kid purposely shove Five...I just know Five’s hiding something, anything, but he won’t tell us. Either way, let’s just chill it with the teasing. “ The three siblings were surprised by this change of Diego, surprised about him defending Five, but agreed. Five had a lot to deal with right now, no need to playfully tease him. 

______

The next day, Five decided to go with a light green button up shirt along with blue jeans. He had already decided green wasn’t his color, but he liked the shirt and he didn’t have anymore time to waste changing, so he went with it. He walked into homeroom, which was where Hunter signaled him over. “So?” Hunter questioned, impatiently. “Did your siblings say I could?” 

Five gave the boy a bright smile, a genuine, rare smile. “Yes, they did” Five replied, his voice showing how excited he was. “Your parents?” 

“Said yes also” Hunter smiled wide, matching Five’s. The two silently celebrated over the fact they got to hang out, but the celebration didn’t last long. Hunter’s and Five’s attention was brought to Travis and his group of morons. 

“Hey, baby” Travis mocked his brother, who gave him a growl. The boy soon brought his attention to Five, who just death glared at the boy. “What you looking at, wimp?!” Wimp?! Wimp? This bitch doesn’t even know Five, and yet he calls him a whimp? 

“I’m looking at a big narcissistic, homophobic crybaby that has a brain the size of a walnut” Five gave the bully a wide smile, showing all his teeth, and ending the sentence with the classic middle finger. Travis was the one growling now. The boy looked as if he was about to attack Five, but has they say, saved by the bell. The school bell echoed throughout the entire building, interrupting Travis’ train of thought. 

“You are gonna pay calling me such a name, Hargreeves” the boy warned. “Pay!” Travis and his goons made their way to their seats has class started. 

______

Five hasn’t stopped smiling all day, and he had no clue why. To be fair, it was Friday, and tomorrow Hunter gets to come over. Not only that, but he told off Travis. He claims Five is gonna pay, but Five hasn’t “payed” for saying anything yet. Of course, though, Five knows Travis could be waiting for the right moment, but he tried to push that thought aside. His main focus internally was that Hunter gets to come over tomorrow! Five just hopes his siblings won’t ruin this for him. 

He wasn’t necessarily worried about Allison, Vanya, and Diego. They more then likely won’t ruin anything, but Klaus? He was a whole different story. Don’t get him wrong. He loved Klaus, he was his brother for Pete sake, but that doesn’t mean he can’t acknowledge what Klaus could do. Allison noticed this wide smile has she picked Five up from school. It was unusual to see him smile, especially so genuine and wide. “Well, look who’s smiling” Allison exclaimed I’m surprised has his brother got in. “Is that a genuine smile?” Instead of giving Allison any death glares or snarky remarks, he nodded (almost violently.) 

“Yes, it is” Five’s smile only grew in just seconds, causing Allison to giggle. The excitement in Five’s voice wasn’t hard to define and see. It was clear the Five was happy for tomorrow, and why wouldn’t he be? His first friend ever was coming over tomorrow and hang out somewhere that isn’t school! Allison smiled has she pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road slowly. 

“Five, I know you don’t like it when we treat you like a little kid” Allison started off, earning a brow raise from her older-shorter brother. She was off to a bad start. “And we know you’re not a kid, but I feel like this needs to be said. We are proud of you. You know that, right?” Five processed the information, staying silent and looking outside the van’s window. “We are proud of you for willingly going to school for ours and yours safety. We are proud for you willingly making a new friend, allowing said friend to get close to you. We are proud, and I know we do not say this much, but we love you.” 

Five was taken back by this informations, those three words at the end being what made him most shocked. They loved him? He knew they didn’t hate him, but how he was such an asshole just immediately after he came back from the apocalypse made him believe they didn’t love him either. Why would they love an asshole? That made no sense. 

Five’s face was hard to read, especially when you’re driving and trying not to wrack. “Five?” Allison kept glancing from Five to the road, continuing this. Five finally showed more expression on his face other then blankness. A soft smile reappeared has he looked at his bigger-younger sister. 

“Thank you. I...” Five stopped, trying to think if he really should say it. Well, he started the sentence already. Kinda to late to stop now. “...I love you all too.” 

_____

Saturday arrived and at 11:00am, a knock could be heard at the Umbrella Academy’s door. “Five! I think that’s your friend!” Five heard Diego yell from downstairs has he finished getting himself officially dressed. He yelled an okay before running his way downstairs, rushing to the door. Has he opened the door, it revealed Hunter wearing a light green button up flannel shirt with blue jeans. 

“Hunter!” Five smiled has he examined his friend. 

The boy turned his attention away from the citizens walking back and forth on the concrete to Five, who was wearing a normal blue, somewhat baggy T-shirt. “Hey, Five!!” Hunter returned with a smile. “May I come in?” Five modded has he moved out the way, allowing room for Hunter to walk inside. After closing the door behind them, Five walked Hunter into the living room, where all his siblings that were inside the building seemed to be. 

“Guys, this is Hunter” Five’s hands noticeably fidgeted. “Hunter, these are three of my six sibling, Klaus, Diego, and Allison.” Hunter gave the group a shy, silent wave, has did the three Hargreeves. “A-anyways...” Five needed to change the subject so bad. This was getting awkward. “Hunter, you hungry? Or thirsty?” 

“Nah, I’m good” Hunter replies, his face getting noticeably red, but a Five didn’t wanna question it. He’d be surprise if his face wasn’t turning red. 

“Okay, I’ll take you to my room then” Five smiled before leading Hunter up the steps. Only one flight out of two, and Hunter already seemed winded (and somewhat in pain.) Five took note of this, but didn’t wanna say anything, given he has learned that questioning this stuff when not certain can be considered rude. Has the two enter Five’s room, Hunter put his hand on his chest. 

“Five...Where is the bathroom?” Hunter asked, seemingly impatient and in pain. 

“Uh, the second room on your right” Five answered, nodding. Hunter said a quick thank you before running into said bathroom. 

______  
Hunter ran into the bathroom, sweat pouring down. “Fuck is wrong with you, Hunter” he whispered to himself, scolding himself has he was quick to take off his shirt. He placed his shirt down beside him, now revealing what seemed to be a compression vest, or something if some sort. “Why did I think wearing this all through yesterday and wearing it again today was a good idea?” 

Hunter tried his best to get the compression vest off he quickly has possible. Failing. “For fuck sake, this stupid binder” he whispered in aggravation. Five heard murmuring coming from inside the bathroom. Not being able to make out everything, but he can tell the murmurs are not happy, making him concerned. 

The boy made his way towards the bathroom, noticing it’s unlocked, and opens the door. “Hunter..” Five’s word drifts off has he sees Hunter struggling in a sports bra semi-looking thing. “What are you doing? Is everything okay?” Hunter froze in fear has he looked at Five. Shit! He should’ve locked the door. 

“I...Five...Hi...” Hunter struggles to find the right words to say, rubbing the back of his head. “I...I can explain, I...” Hunter thinks before gently grabbed his shirt and soon Five’s hand, before making their way in Five’s room. After placing Five on his bed, Hunter shut the door gently after. “Okay, listen...what you just saw...” Hunter tried to think of the best way to explain has he put his shirt back on. “Was...I was adjusting my binder.” Five tilted his head. Despite having on of the highest IQs, he’s never heard of a binder, at least not defined has a sport bra lookin’ object. “A binder is a chest compression that helps my chest get more flat...cause I...I’m transgender...” 

Five looked even more lost and confused. The old man was really an old man. He did Not even know what “transgender” was. “Okay, listen, bring transgender is when you “identify” with the opposite identity you were assigned at birth. Science has proved this to be real, and the reason I’m being this up is cause you seem to like science, so I decided to bring that up. Science has proved that transgender person has the same brain has that of a cisgender person that identifies the same.” 

Five processes this information, wondering how he’s never heard these before. Yes, it hasn’t been that long since he came back nor has it been long since he got a phone, but he would’ve thought he’d know what those mean by now. “Okay...so, if I’m wrong, please correct me, but...you’re pretty much have a boy brain, yet you have a female body...? Is...is that correct?” 

“Pretty much, yes” Hunter nodded. “We don’t know how it happens exactly, it just does.” Five nodded, becoming silent processing the rest of the information. Hunter fidgeted his hands, not knowing what was going on in Five’s head. Not knowing what he thought about having a trans individual has a friend. The suspicion was slowly killing Hunter on the inside. “Five..?” Five rose his head, humming in response. “We are still friends, right? You don’t think less of me?” 

Five tilted his head in confusion. Did Hunter actually think him being different was gonna make him think less of him? He was his friend for fuck sake. “We are still friends and no I do not think differently of you” Five shakes his head. Hunter’s smile from earlier returned.

“Okay, any questions?” 

“Yes, um...” Five rubbed his elbow, inside how to phrase his next question. “Can...Can you tell me more about transgender and the science?” 

Hunter smiled has he nodded. “Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was a chapter!  
> Did you all expect Hunter to be ftm? Hopefully not, but if you didn’t that’s okay. There is also another secret about Hunter that will be brought up in the near or long future(haven’t thought if when yet.) anyway, sorry this took long. School and mental heath has been getting in the way, but I am back. And this week is my fall break, so hopefully I can be more active this week and give you all more chapters!  
> Also, hunter’s experience with being trans is not gonna be shown in here a lot given it’s not about Hunter, BUT anytime it is shown in here, I’d like to mention that no two trans men or woman or enby’s experiences are alike. And hunter’s experience is going Off my experience of being FtM, same with Five discovering who he is (this includes gender identity.) Sorry, I know that’s random, but I find it to be important to state that before anything.  
> Also, also, also! I just realized it’s National coming out day (10.11.20) so happy national coming out day to my fellow lgbt+ viewers!<3  
> Anyway, I think that’s all for this chapter and End notes.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you all next chapter.  
> Bye!<3 
> 
> PS. Sorry for this A/N being long. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s a thing. Pretty much, in this story. Five is on a journey to dis cover himself and who he is while also going to school (a place he’s never been before.)


End file.
